


You crybaby

by RowdyChickens



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Shipping, i cant write in character dont hurt me : ), kapkan a bully, lots of character interactions, mav is a big crybaby loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyChickens/pseuds/RowdyChickens
Summary: Mav is completely overdramatic about his raccoon plush breaking and has totally given up on life





	You crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of a prompt "I cant carry on this way anymore, i cant live like this!" i was expected to write smth sad but i didnt B )
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/20199151a6a631ddf5b390d3797d694b/tumblr_pl3yax4gb71xo329ko1_540.png the raccoon plush thing is somewhat based on this art i drew over here

"I cant carry on this way anymore, i cant live like this!" Erik whimpered, bringing up his soaked poncho to wipe his tear stained face again. Hed been laying on the floor for around two hours now, or thats really all Morowa cared to count as she sat calmly on a chair besides the wailing man. Now upon first seeing the scene of a grown man, serving in the military as a specialized counter terrorist operative youd expect something terrible to have happened, a fellow operative dying? perhaps the loss of lives? a failed mission? No. The simple thing that had the man so distraut was the loss of a ragged old plushie, in the form of a raccoon seeing its final days and finally ripping. Morowa had done her best to fix it but had only really made the situation worse ripping the precious item more and causing Erik even more distress, shutting him down into a whimpering crying heap on the floor.

Now after a few more hours had passed trying to console the mess of a man Timur had finally passed by the total commotion of Erik laying on the floor desperately wailing something about raccoons, did he just hear a raccoon fact? either way it didnt matter much as he entered the room unsure of wether he was concerned or entertained. He finally shot Morowa a confused glance to which she just shrugged her shoulders giving him a similar look in return. "Been this way for hours, broke that scruffy raccoon plush he carries around everywhere with him finally, tried my best to fix it but didnt really help him much now hes been laying on ground with the remnants of it screaming and crying for fuckin hours."

Timur finally walked over to Erik crouching down besides him and resting a hand on his shoulder to which Erik rolled over onto his back, not unlike what glaz would describe as a beached whale. "Whyyyyyy, why did he have to die so young" Erik finally wailed again the mess of combined snot and tears painted his face rather... grossly, but Timur managed to somewhat ignore the complete mess the man had made of himself "I told you to not carry it around everywhere with you, i told you it was going to break sooner or later like that" he finally huffed, rather bluntly. Erik just shot him a completely heartbroken look, as if hed just been betrayed in the worst way ever. "How could you even say that, after everything he did for you!" He finally whimpered rolling back over onto his side, retreating back into the fetal position and holding the mess of fur and fluff in his snot and tear stained hands. Timur just wore an absolutely exhausted expression. It had only been about 5 minutes of talking to Erik and he was already completely over it. He was talking about a fucking raccoon plush as if it was a fallen comrade for gods sake!

Erik finally rolled back over with a defeated whimper the ruined plush still gripped tightly in tear drenched hands, glancing up at Timur as if expecting him to somehow make the situation magically better. Timur sat back a little letting out a heavy sigh "Do you want me to get you another?" He finally muttered, defeated. Now Timur wasn't usually seen as the type to be so compassionate, even less buying people gifts out of the blue like this, yet oddly the two operators seemed to have grown quite close in the passing weeks. Their closeness clearly showed when mav sat up quickly VERY narrowly avoiding headbutting the other, who had only just jumped back from the near assault. A brief flustered moment of mav realising the childlike glee hed VERY outwardly expressed, and a couple of seconds composing himself he finally tipped his head in a sombre nod. "Yes, yes id like that a lot." There was a clear twinge in his voice of containing his excitement at the offer, of course it wasnt a total replacement as the old plush clearly held sentiment to him but seemingly the fact TImur was offering to get him another perhaps held a different kind of of sentiment.

Erik picked himself up the floor, briefly gathering the shredded pieces of the old plush before hastily excusing himself from the room. There also happened to be a puddle of snot and tears where hed previously been a distraut crying heap. Lovely. Timur briefly glanced towards the door as he watched Erik hurry down the hall, noticing a distinctly excited spring to his step, which nearly caused the russian to break his serious demeanor and crack a smile, but he managed to contain himself knowing Morowa was still sat infront of him. "Pshh, i didnt expect a simple offer of buying a new one would shut him up so fast ey? Even i offered to go out and get him another one and he just wailed about all the memories attached to that tatty thing and how it wouldnt be the same. Now he just goes and accepts you offering just like that hm?" She chuckled bringing a hand up to her face to stifle her building laughter. Timurs face visibly reddened at being called out, all he offered to morowas words were some odd choked words seemingly to be a mix of broken english and russian before the man got visibly flustered over stumbling over his words in such a way. He took a moment to recollect himself shooting a dark look at morowa who only looked even more entertained at his total verbal shutdown. "Well maybe he just changed his mind." Is all he managed to finally get out.

After finding out the events of what had happened, Timurs fellow spetsnaz members absolutely didn't miss the chance to poke fun at the man. Maxim taking to follow him around like a lost duckling, whilst Timur tried in vain just to get buying mav a new plush over with, making snide remarks about him. Finally retorting loudly "So thats your new boyfriend huh?" Which made Timur visibly jump at the words, his face visibly flushing slightly which already was extremely uncharacteristic of the normal composed and smart man. "It's, it's not like that" A sly grin spread over maxims face, clearly the other man wasnt an idiot and easily picked up on the flushed face, and the words timur stammered out "Oh i see how it is" He just chuckled looking away from Timur finally, more stifled laughter followed.

After that Maxim hadnt decided to pursue taunting him any longer knowing Timur got very clearly flustered and on edge over all the accusations, obviously bottling up his emotions even further from Maxims prying words. "It's not like that, but of course i care about him." Timur finally uttered followed by him cursing quietly in russian under his breath as he braced himself for the taunting to come. Though when maxim only uttered an affirming "Mhm." He knew hed decided to stop taunting and was now taking on more of a listening role. He knew Maxim was never that mean spirited and the man had a good ear for listening, a good shoulder to lean on for problems, the other man of course having a great interest in psychology.

"And, perhaps i maybe i do care for him a little deeper than just a professional work related level." Timur continued as he slowly regained his composure once again. "Why do you think i offered to get him a new one of these dumb plushes anyway? He cares for these dumb things more than anything in the damn world honestly-" "He cares about you too you know?" Maxim interupted raising an eyebrow as he glanced back at timur. Though their conversation was cut short as they realized theyd arrived back from their little trip out.

God, there was something timur enjoyed so much about watching Erik contain his absolute excitement from being presented the gift which he verily hastily snatched out of TImurs hands. "A thank you wouldnt be too much to ask" He said rolling his eyes but his words seemed to apparently fall on deaf ears as Erik raised the dumb plush and whispering "i shall christen you bitey." To the toy in his hands. He finally realized hed left the other man akwardly standing behind him, to which he quickly whipped around the ecstatic expression of pure elation painted across his features "Thank you! Thank you so much Timmy!" Timmy... an odd nickname the american had come up with for Timur, despite the obvious butchering of his name Timur couldnt help but somewhat admire the silly little nickname the man had given him.

Though his thoughts were pretty quickly interupted being Tugged into the other mans arms in a pretty demanding hug, and before he could even stammer any sort of a protest out he was given a quick peck on the forehead before Erik released him from his tight grasp and bounding over to the door in delight again "Alright! ill see you round now Timmy!" He shouted back, a wide smile still painted across his face, and something uttered in dari before he excited the room. Seeing such excitement from him was pretty uncharacteristic, and a charming sight to see. 

Timur just stood in the room not quite sure what to think his face flushing with embarassment. Did... did he just kiss him? Finally, he managed to crack a small smile letting out a short satisfied sigh, maybe maxim was right, and Erik really did care about him a little deeper than hed first thought.


End file.
